There have been many different devices used over the years to carry babies from place to place or to hold an infant in a comfortable position. One of the most common devices of this type is a heavy rigid plastic container having some sort of a pad inside. Some of these devices have a handle which is movable between a position for carrying a baby and a position for tilting the front end upwardly to some extent. A major problem with baby carriers of this type is that they are extremely difficult to use in carrying an infant, primarily because it is clumsy and difficult to balance and hold when going from place to place. Also, when using such a device, it is quite often necessary to transfer the infant into or out from shopping carts, strollers, infant car seats, baby swings, etc., which is extremely awkward.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighter weight infant carrier which makes the carrying of an infant easier, provides better balance for the carrier and more undisturbed comfort for the infant, as well as being adaptable to fit into shopping carts, strollers, infant seats or the like.